Destiny Over Time
by dogboyshugo
Summary: Alright this story has something to do with chrono trigger but with new ppl and stuff and this is a complete rough email me dogboyshugohotmail.ciom for commets


Shugo, Shugo, Wake Up Shugo. "Hmmm five more minutes" groaned Shugo. "Five more minutes you say, its 1:30 in the afternoon get up lazy bones"! "Ok, ok I'm up," said Shugo. Shugo was a half dog and half human like everyone else was in his village well everyone else was half of an animal not just a dog he lived in a small village which man could never find. "Finally your up, jeez it took you like 15 minutes" said Koga. "Oh shut up leave me alone I like sleeping in," said Shugo rubbing his eyes. "I came rushing over here to get you because Rei has something new she invented to show us," said Koga. "Oh god what could it be this time" said Shugo sighing. Koga is half wolf, he and Shugo have been friends since they were little; Koga is older then Shugo by 3 years. Shugo looks up to Koga as his big brother. After a short a walk the two friends got to Rei's house. "Hello anyone here? " "Oh hey about time you made it jeez your slow" said Rei. "Yeah sorry about that it was all Shugo's fault he was the one that wouldn't get out of bed" said Koga. "Oh thanks a lot," said Shugo. "Can you two stop arguing if you don't I will crack you in the head!" "Ok, ok, ok!" said the two boys. "Anyway I made a teleporter it can instantly transport people from one part of the house to another". "Really?" said Koga. "Can we test it out please?" begged Shugo. "No not today, tomorrow we can test It tomorrow," said Rei. "Lets go out for the day and get the stink blown off us," said Rei. So the three friends went out for a bit little did they know that danger was on its way. The three friends decided to go to the forest maze for a mini adventure. "Hey I don't think we should go in here, this place gives me the willies" said Shugo. "Oh don't be a baby come on you want to be like me yet you can't even go threw a spooky old maze" said Koga. "Well I do agree with Shugo this place does look freaky but were all good fighters so we should be ok" said Rei. "Blah, Blah, Blah come on let's go I am losing my patience," said Koga. "One more word out of you and your not going to be able to say Blah, Blah, Blah" said Rei. Koga and Rei went back and forth for hours arguing. "Ok, enough, you two are driving me crazy your acting like me". Rei and Koga both look at Shugo in surprise did Shugo just say that? "Are you ok? Said Koga. Rei felt Shugo's forehead. "Well you're not burning up," said Rei. "You're being mean leave me alone I am growing up ok". Rei and Koga looked at each other and laughed. Shugo sighed. "Lets continue on now ok," said Shugo. The three friends were wondering threw the woods they new they weren't supposed to go in the forest maze but they all liked bending the rules just a little bit. "See Shugo nothing here this isn't scary" said Koga. "I think you spoke too soon Koga," said Rei. All of a sudden these strange shakes come from the ground and was causing trees to fall down and it felt like the forest was going around in circles. Shugo got a chance to see outside of the forest and seen nothing else was moving just the forest. "Ah Koga what's happening?" said Rei in a panic. "Probably just a earthquake or something we will be ok said Koga. "I'm afraid not" said Shugo the only thing that is shaking is this forest if you see through here nothing else is moving except us. "Hey your right, what the hell is going on here?" said Koga. The shaking went on for another minute and then stopped instantly. "That was really weird, the ground just stopped shaking," said Koga. "Oh who cares now as long as it stopped" said Rei. "Hey can we go home now this forest is giving me the willies again?" "Umm yeah I agree with Shugo for once, can we?" said Rei. "Oh alright let's go," said Koga. So the friends turned around and headed back to the village, it was nightfall by the time they got back. "Man I'm tired I think I'm going to go home" said Koga. "Yeah same here" said Rei. "Alright then I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Shugo walking home. "Oh," Rei yelled "come over to my place tomorrow don't forget I'm testing my teleporter". "Ok sure thing" the two friends yelled. "Oh shoot" Shugo thought to him self "I forgot to go to the store for mother I have to go there first". So Shugo ran to the store in hurry so he wouldn't get in trouble, it was 9:36pm and he had to be home by 10 so he had to hurry. "Oh hey Shugo what do you need for today?" "Oh same thing, some bread and milk" said Shugo. "Alright then here you go," said the store clerk. "Thanks a lot said Shugo walking out the door. It was about 10 when Shugo got home. "There you are Shugo I was getting kind of worried" said his mom "where have you been?" Oh I was out hanging with Koga and Rei," said Shugo. "Oh all right" said Shugo's mother. "Man I'm tired" Shugo thought. Shugo went upstairs to get ready for bed. "Hey why you going to bed so early, you usually stay up at least until 11:30" said his mom. Destiny Over Time Page 1   
  
"Yeah well I'm a little tired, I wore my self out today," said Shugo yawning. "Well ok then goodnight" said his mom. "Night mom see you in the morning" said Shugo. Shugo woke up on the floor still kind of tired. "What am I doing on the floor?" Shugo thought. Shugo looked at the clock and to see what time it was. "Holy it's 12:00pm I have to get ready" said Shugo rushing to get dressed. After a few more minutes Shugo was dressed and heading down stairs. "Hey mom" said Shugo. "You've finally arisen, It's about time" said his mom. "Yeah, umm had Koga or Rei called yet?" "Nope haven't heard from them, why?" "Oh because Rei is showing me and Koga her new invention so I thought I slept in but I guess not," said Shugo. Shugo did his normal morning routine brushing his teeth eating breakfast well brunch then headed out to get Koga. "I'm leaving now," yelled Shugo. "Ok, be back around 10" said his mom. "Oh I will," said Shugo. On the way to Koga's house he got a strange feeling something he never felt before but he just ignored it and thinking it was probably brunch bothering him. He got to Koga's house and knocked on the door. "Oh hey Shugo" said Koga. "Hello ready to go to Rei's house?" said Shugo. "Yup I just have to grab something, ok I got it" said Koga. The two friends made their way over to Rei's house in hurry they couldn't wait to try out the new invention. "Hello, anyone here?" Said Shugo. The two friends waited and waited and still no answer it was over 2 minutes. "Weird the television is still on and so is the light in her kitchen," said Koga. Koga tried turning the doorknob it opened. "Ok weird Rei never leaves her door unlocked if she is out," said Shugo. The two friends went down stairs where Rei works on her inventions. "Oh my god!" said Shugo. There was a huge blue and black circle floating in the air between the two telepods. "Something must have happened to Rei, we have to go in there and save her," said Koga. "Umm you sure she's in there," said Shugo shaking in fear. "Oh stop being a wimp now come on," said Koga. Koga grabbed Shugo by the tail and jumped into the portal. "Hey Koga where are we, what are we doing in a forest?" asked Shugo. Umm I don't know," said Koga. The two friends were confused how did they get from a basement of a house to a forest. They went through the forest looking for a way out it turned out they were on cliffs and the world looked the same except the trees and ground. "Why do the trees look like its fall?" asked Shugo. "I'm not sure Shugo it was summer before we jumped threw the portal" said Koga. The friends walked and walked and finally found an exit they looked this didn't look like their village it was different and it looked like they were somewhere totally different and in the east was a castle. "Wow, look at the castle" said Shugo. "Now I know that wasn't there before I wonder where we are let's go down to the village and ask around" said Koga. The two friends went down to the village and asked around where were they everyone was looking at them saying where are you from and starring at them because of what they are wearing. The village people were wearing old pleasant clothes with small rips in them kind of a brownish color while the three friends were wearing jeans and normal day clothes. "So Koga it looks like were in the same village but it looks so different and people are not wearing the same clothes like us their really old looking" said Shugo. "Yeah I know what you mean Shugo, hey look at this Shugo" said Koga. Koga showed Shugo the sign on the store window. It says October 21 1200 AD we must have gone back in time" said Shugo. "Yeah we must have because it's the year 2200 AD we must have gone back a 1000 years" said Koga. Oh no, oh no, what have we done we might be stuck in this time ugh" said Shugo hitting his head. "Ok I have a good idea there is a good chance Rei came through here so lets ask around and see if they saw a girl dressed like us," said Koga. "Ok good idea" said Shugo. The friends split up and asked around but they had no luck. "Damn no good" said Koga. "Over here, They are over here," a voice said. A bunch of officers came surrounding the two half-breeds. "Hold it right there, your coming with us" the officers said. "You'll never take us," said Koga. "Oh well see," said the officers. The group of officers held Koga and Shugo down and tied them up then knocked them out with their club. "Koga, Koga wake up" asked Shugo. "Hey, where are we?" said Koga. "I think were in some sort of prison," replied Shugo. Koga and Shugo talked for a little bit more seeing if they were both ok but then they heard a familiar voice. "Shugo, Rei is that you?" said the voice. Destiny Over Time Page 2 "Hey that sounds like Rei," said Shugo. "Rei is that you?" asked Koga. "Oh hey I knew it was you. So I guess you saw what happen to my device it's kind of broken," said Rei. "Oh well we can talk about this later, we have to find a way out of here" said Shugo. "Wait I have a idea" said Koga. Koga explained his idea to Shugo so they would be able to do this right. "Excuse me guard, can you get this knot out of my shoe?" said Koga. "Yes just come here to the front of the jail cell," replied the guard. As soon as the guard was close enough to the jail cell Koga kicked him in the throat making the guard unconscious. "Man that was easy, only one guard" Koga laughing. Koga took the keys and unlocked the jail cell so him and Shugo could get out. Then they went over to Rei's jail cell and got her out as well. "Oh thank you, I knew you guys would come," said Rei. Rei was jumping up and down all happy because she finally got out of the dirty old cell she was trapped in. "Well I'm glad you are happy, now we have to get out of here" said Koga. The three friends went down to the left stairs where it looked safe, they saw no guards so they thought it would be ok. "Ok now that were all out of the jail cell rooms let's go to the main hall, that's where the officer is" said Rei. Shugo, Koga, and Rei ran into the main room with full force knocking down the door. "Hey!" said the guard. The guard took out a long sword with spikes coming out of the end of it. "Oh so you want to be like that do you" said Shugo. Shugo took out a huge spike boomerang and threw it at the guard, which sliced his head off. Koga and Rei were surprised what happen to the scared didn't want to fight Shugo. "Shugo what's gotten into you?" said Koga. "Umm yeah you're freaking me out," said Rei. "Look I have enough of this, getting knocked unconscious and thrown into a jail cell wasn't in the plan". "So I guess your pissed then" said Rei. Yeah you could say that, now let's go" said Shugo. The three friends quickly ran down the other stairs and jumped down a little hole they found which led them to the king's room. "This looks like the king's room, we must be in the castle," said Koga. Rei went over to the window and looked out, "It's not that far down we could probably make a rope out of the sheets on the bed and climb down" said Rei. Good idea said Shugo. The three friends worked together for about ten minutes then the sheet rope was finally done. There we go, now we can get down," said Koga. The each carefully climbed down the sheet and reached the bottom. "There we made it, so now where do we go?" said Rei. Koga pointed over to a pathway behind the castle. We can go up there, it looks like it leads to the mountains we came from when we entered this time" said Koga. So the three friends started walking again up the path, it took them quite awhile to get all the way up but they made it. "Hey look!" yelled Shugo jumping up and down. "Hey it's the portal we came threw" said Koga. The three friends rushed over to it, thinking how they're going to get in it. It's so small, how can we get in," asked Koga. "We can get in with this," said Rei. Rei pulled out small stick it was all blue with a yellow star on the top. Rei touched the portal and the portal grew and the three friends were sucked in. "Uh where am I?" said Shugo. "You are home now," said his mother. "What?" said Shugo, how did I get home. "Koga and Rei brought you home they said you were unconscious". "Oh ok" said Shugo. "Now get some rest I'll see you in the morning" said his mom. "Hmm, what a good sleep?" said Shugo yawning. Shugo got some clothes on and went down stairs for breakfast. "Wow your up early, I'll make some breakfast for you" said his mom grinning. "Oh ok mom thanks," replied Shugo rubbing his eyes. One hour later Shugo had his breakfast and was all ready for the upcoming day. "Going out so soon?" asked his mom. "Yeah, I have to go check on Rei and Koga see if their ok from yesterday" replied Shugo. Shugo walked out the door heading towards Koga's house. "Hey Koga you up?" shouted Shugo. Koga looked out his bedroom window and looked at Shugo. "Yeah I'm up," said Koga. "Well that's good to hear, so you and Rei brought me home last night?" asked Shugo. "Yes, Rei and I woke up at the same time and then we waited an hour and you still didn't come back so we took you home" said Koga. "Thanks for bringing me home" said Shugo. "Oh no problem that's what friends are for," said Koga. "Yup, anyway how's Rei doing?" asked Shugo. "Oh she's doing fine" replied Koga. Koga got his things together and ran down stairs to meet Shugo on the front step. "You want to go to Rei's?" asked Koga. "Ok sure let's go see how she is" replied Shugo. The two friends walked to Rei's house on there way there they noticed a big commotion in the town square. The friends saw a young half cat getting beaten with sticks by the town folks. Destiny Over Time Page 3   
  
"Hey, Hey, stop that!!" yelled Shugo. Shugo and Koga ran up to where the half cat was getting beaten. "What do you think your doing!!" yelled Koga. "Get a way from here kids this doesn't involve you" said the mayor. "This half cat may look like us but she came threw this huge blue portal," said one of the town folks. Shugo and Koga both looked at each other and yelled "the time portal!" Shugo and Koga ran to the hurt girl and took her and ran to Rei's house. The half cat was unconscious. Once Shugo and Koga got to Rei's house they knocked then barged right in. "Hey what's going on here" yelled Rei. "Sorry we had to barge in but this half cat is unconscious, she was being terribly beaten in the town square" said Koga. "How awful lets get her to my bed and see what we can do" said Rei. The three friends took care of her for the past 3 days they were getting worried she might not make it. "Uh where am I?" said the cat. "Oh your awake, how are you feeling?" said Rei. The half cat jumped over to the other side of the room scared. "Hey don't be scared we won't hurt you" said Shugo. Shugo explained what they did to heal her. "Umm so you won't hurt me?" said the girl. "No we won't hurt you, we will protect you though" said Koga. The three friends gave information to the creature as well as she did. "So what's your name?" said Shugo. "My name is Nina," said the girl. "Oh cool nice name" replied Shugo. "Umm thanks," said Nina. "So why do you guys want to protect me?" asked Nina. "Well we know you're from a portal of what the town folks said," said Rei. "We rescued you because we were the ones that opened the portal in the first place, we didn't mean to but something went wrong with my invention then I guess a hole in space ripped open," said Rei. "Ah I see, well whatever you need help with I'm here can I travel with you guys or at least hang around with you" asked Nina. "Umm sure I guess, what we have to do is now is try and figure out how to get back in your time Nina. I if we can get their maybe we can figure out why the time portal hasn't shut" said Shugo. So the 4 friends now discussed how they were going to try and re-open the portal and go back to the time Nina was from. "Alright everything is set up again Shugo I'm ready to go," said Rei. "Ok good" replied Shugo. "Umm just one question before we start this whole thing, Rei how did you open the portal?" asked Koga. Well that jewel over there just starting sparkling then it shot this huge light in the middle of the room then I was sucked in" said Rei. "Ok well turn the power on let's see if this works everyone hold onto me" said Shugo. Shugo held the round jewel in the air and Rei reached over and turned the invention on. The four friends waited and then the jewel started to sparkle once again, the jewel exploded in the half dog's hands and the portal grew open again the four friends were sucked in and headed threw time. "Hey Shugo you up, come on get up already this place is freaking me out" said Nina. "Oh uh, Oh yeah we went threw time didn't we" said Shugo confused. "Yes but for some reason this isn't the place I came from look outside it's covered in snow," said Nina. "Wow it really is, hey! Where's Koga and Rei?" asked Shugo. "Oh don't worry they left to go see where we are and see if there's any towns or villages" replied Nina. "Hey were back," said Koga and Rei. "Did you find anything?" asked Nina. "No all there is around here is snow, snow and more snow although there was this strange cave but we were going to come back here and get you two first" said Koga. "You ready to go Shugo?" said Rei. "Yeah I'm fine now let's go" replied Shugo. The four travelers were wondering threw the snow lucky for them they didn't get lost because it wasn't snowing and the snow didn't cover Koga's and Rei's foot tracks. "Well there's the cave so you want to check it out?" asked Koga. "Yeah that's why we came," replied Shugo. So the four friends rushed towards the cave when they got in they saw this strange women, the women was dressed in a long white dress with gold ends, she had a gold bracelet and long white hair to match the snow she also had a gold tiara and icy blue eyes. "Hey who are you" Shugo Yelled. The women went up a few silver stairs that were in the middle of the cave and vanished. "Wow who was that she was extremely pretty" Koga said drooling. "Oh snap out of Koga" said Rei cracking Koga in the head. "Alright you two come on let's go and follow her," said Nina. Nina rushed to where the girl vanished. "Hey wait up Nina" yelled Shugo and ran after her, Koga and Rei followed and were all teleported to this room, which had silver walls and a golden roof. again" pointed Koga. Destiny Over Time Page 4 "Wow now this is weird not only is this pretty but it's like magical," said Rei. Nina pointed outside "look guys it's really sunny and there's blue sky" said Nina. Everyone rushed outside Nina was right it was sunny and there was no snow and a nice blue sky but they were on some sort of island around them they saw other islands just like the one they were on. "Now this is extremely weird how did we get from a complete snow land and end up in paradise?" said Shugo. "I don't know but there's that strange girl again" pointed Koga. The strange women walked over and started to speak "oh it's you four I have been expecting you" she said. "Expecting us?" said Rei. "Yes come with me and I will explain everything," said the women. Before Rei could speak again the women was already making them teleport. "Where are we now?" wondered Shugo. "You are at my castle don't worry your fine here I will not hurt you I am here to discuss with you about your journey and what you have been destined to do" said the women. "Destined to do what do you mean, this isn't me I'm not supposed to do this I'm scared," said Shugo. "Oh don't be, come on Shugo were all scared to but I think we should listen to her she might be able to help us" said Koga. "Alright well first of all my name is Serenity I am the goddess of light and I hold the powers of 4 special elements Earth, Fire, Water and of course Air I have been watching over you four for quite sometime now, Shugo I know you Rei and Koga have known each other since you were little and Nina I know your from the past of where they live and I am going to be giving you each a element power because very soon you will need them and I will give you each a weapon that has been powered by the moon. "Why are you doing this and elements and weapons is this magic are we going into battle?" asked Shugo. "Well yes there has been a tare in time and this is why you were able to get where you were, the tare was caused by a huge monster by the name of Skith a fearful demon with a massive amount of power" said Serenity. "So your basically saying you want us to travel threw time and risk our lives and fight a huge demon that could probably kill us in a punch and try and stop him" said Shugo. "I know you can do it with the magic and weapons I each give you I know you will be able to stop him". "Here Shugo you have the power of water and a moon swallow, Nina you have the power of earth and a moon staff, Rei you have the power of air and twin moon daggers and Koga you have the power of Fire and a moon sword" said Serenity. "So this magic and these weapons are supposed to help us well I hope they do because I don't want to die" said Rei. "I give you the best of luck I will now teleport you back to your hometown oh and before you go Shugo here take this" Serenity handed Shugo a crystal orb. "This will help you get threw time zones" said Serenity. Just before Serenity had time to teleport the gang back to their time a dark knight came in and threw his sword to cancel Serenity's concentration. "Serenity what is the meaning of this you cannot give those powers to anyone" yelled the dark knight. "I have faith in them and it's already been done" yelled back Serenity. "Foolish women you will be punished" said the knight. Shugo and his friends stepped in front of the goddess to protect her. "You half breeds what do you think your doing, you honestly think you can over power me I bet you don't even know how to use your weapons or even come close to even use your magic" said the knight laughing. "Well at least we will try," yelled the friends. The four friends rushed at the knight giving everything they knew slashes with every hit with their weapons but every hit they made was always blocked by the dark knight's sword. "Stupid half breeds" said the knight. The dark knight focused his sword straight at the friends and then fired a huge blast of dark energy knocking them unconscious. "That will show them," the knight said laughing. Shugo groaned as he awoke in a cell. "Uh where am I?" said Shugo holding his ribs. Shugo then noticed the others lying unconscious with him in the cell, "hey you guys alright?" asked Shugo shaking them. The others didn't respond., then out of nowhere Shugo heard a silent mope in the next cell. "Um hello is anyone there?" Shugo asked. The child sniffed "um yes, who are you?" "My name is Shugo and what's yours?" The child replied, "My name is Shinjii". "Oh well nice to meet you Shinjii, do you know where this place is?" "No I'm stuck here too, this huge dark knight captured me because I was talking to this woman called Serenity, why are you here?" "Same reason kid the dark knight captured us in here because Serenity was trying to help us get back to our regular time." "Regular time?" The kid was confused this is the first time he had ever heard that in a conversation. "Um yeah a time, my friends and I are from the year 2200 AD," said Shugo. "Wow 2200 AD, You must have went back in time because this is the year 10,000 BC," said Shinjii "What do you mean 10,000 BC were that far behind in time" said Shugo. "Umm I guess," said Shinjii. Destiny Over Time Page 5 Just then Shugo heard groans from his friends and he quickly looked over. "Uh my head, hey what the hell where am I!" said Koga. "Hey, hey, hey calm down Koga, stop making so much noise," said Shugo. Quickly after Koga had regained conscious the other friends did as well and were all wondering where they were. "Hey everyone, look were trapped in a jail cell and at the moment I have no way out but hopefully we can all come up with something" said Shugo. "Yeah that'd be nice I can't stand this dirty old dungeon," said Rei. "Success it worked" said Shinjii. Koga looked around but didn't see anyone, "Who was that?" "Oh you must be one of Shugo's friends, I'm Shinjii and I'm trying my best to get out of here and I think I have" said Shinjii happily. "Oh really" said Shugo. "Yes, just watch and see," replied Shinjii. A few cracks in the wall next to them started crack and then they seen the wall shatter. "Dude, how did you do that if had of known how easy it was to get out I would've done it myself" said Shugo. "Well as you can see I only attached our jail cells together the reason it broke because I've been stuck in here for a few months now and I've been hitting this wall over and over with this big rock" said Shinjii. Nina sighed as she looked at Shinjii "Look you may have broken a wall but you still haven't got us out of here yet" said Nina. "Yeah this is true," said Shinjii as he sighed. Then from down the hall a voice started yelling, "Wake up children your time for death has arrived" said the guard. Shugo heard the noise and flipped "I don't want to die, I'm to young to die" said Shugo. The jail guard came to the cell and unlocked it and said, "Your trial days are up you will be now sent to death". Shugo whispered to his friends before the guard got any closer "Ok look when he comes will let him come in here and get us and when he comes in we'll knock him out he can't beat all 5 of us" said Shugo. The friends agreed with the plan and waited for the guard to approach. "Ok come on you 5 get out of the cell," said the guard. The friends just stood there ignoring the guard's request. "Well ok then if your going to disobey then you give me no choice" said the guard. The guard walked slowly into the jail cell but before he could grab anyone Shinjii out of know where kicked the guard square in the nuts. The others all looked at Shinjii in shock. "Umm you know you didn't have to be so mean," said Koga. "We don't have the time to show any mercy we have to get out of here our lives are on the line," replied Shinjii. The friends quickly hopped over the guard and ran out of the cell and headed for the stairs. "I see light coming from that end of the hall" Nina pointed. The friends raced towards the light and looked around them. "Wow, there's grass and sunlight," said Shugo. Koga looked over to the east and noticed that's where they came from. "Hey Shugo isn't that where we came out of?" asked Koga. "Yeah it is but were now on a totally different platform of land" replied Shugo. As the friends were talking back and forth they noticed the sun was going down and the moon was starting to show, then they saw this dark flash of light appear in front of them and they seen it was the Dark Knight. "So you managed to escape did you, good luck trying this time because there's no escaping death," said the Knight. The knight pulled out his sword of darkness and pointed it at Shinjii. "You will be the first to go," said the Knight. Shinjii looked at the knight in fear and his wolf ears slowly flopped down. "Hey! Leave him out of this" yelled Shugo. "Oh and you think you can protect him" said the knight laughing. The knight formed a enormous dark shield around him which made his agility rise incredibly, he then quickly snuck behind Shinjii and stabbed him in the stomach. Shugo gasped as he saw what happened to his new friend. "This boy is coming with me, I have someone that wants to meet him" said the Knight. Small tears started swarming in Shugo's eyes as the knight disappeared into a shadow and vanished. "Why, why, why, why did this have to happen to him, he doesn't disserve it" said Shugo. Koga knelt down beside Shugo and wiped his tears from his face. "Shugo it's going to be ok, we'll get him back don't worry" said Koga. "Yeah will get him back, he's a tough kid" said Rei and Nina. Shugo got off his knees and wiped the remaining tears from his face. "So where do we go from here?" said Shugo. "Shugo!" said a voice. The group looked over and seen Serenity running up the hill. "Thank god your safe," said Serenity. "Serenity do you know where that Dark Knight disappears too" asked Koga. "That person has many places he hides too and I don't even know half of them but the most common place is the Ocean Palace, which is back down in the snow field." Said Serenity. "The Ocean Palace, how do we get to it?" asked Rei. "Well I can teleport you there easily" said Serenity. "Ok good because we have to get there as quick as possible, that evil knight took Shinjii a friend of ours we met in the dungeon while we were trapped" said Shugo. Destiny Over Time Page 6 "I think I remember Shinjii, I was supposed to destroy him because my evil leader told me too but I can't bring myself to kill such an innocent person" replied Serenity. "Well I'm glad you didn't kill him but if we don't hurry Shinjii will die, because that evil knight stabbed him right through the back and stomach" said Nina. "Then you must hurry," said Serenity. Serenity put her hands out as small green lights started to shine from her palms. She pointed her hands at the group of friends and before you knew it the group vanished in thin air. Shugo looked around to see where he was, as so was the rest of the group. "Well isn't this an amusing place" said Koga. "Yeah, black, black, and more black" said Rei. "Hey Shugo what do you think of this place?" Koga laughing. Shugo just stared around in circles in silent. Koga nudge Shugo on the shoulder "Hey Shugo you there?". Destiny Over Time Page 7 


End file.
